The Tale of Two: A Thief and Magician
by RandomnessUnleashed
Summary: A thief sets out to avenge a loss and a magician goes on a journey for freedom and pride. Both are from different sides of the island, and yet are connected in a way they never knew...HIATUS!
1. The Thief

**Disclaimer! I do not own Maple Story- Wizet does. If I did…..well I don't know what I would do...**

**Chapter One: The Thief**

In an apartment in Kerning City, a young boy with black hair sat on his bed looking out his window. The sun was setting, and in Kerning City, the sunsets were the thing to see.

"Hey Bro, dinner's ready."

A teenage boy walked into the room which he and his brother shared.

"Looking at the sunset again?"

"She liked the sunset." He replied sullen.

"Still remember eh?"

"I just can't believe that happened though."

Silence entered the room.

"Coming to dinner you guys?" shouted their dad and broke the silence.

"Come on, let's go." The brother said pushing his sibling to the kitchen.

-----------------------

The dinner that night was different from the usual Pizza or Chinese. Today young boy's mother got a chicken and baked it. It was smothered in bread crumbs and tasted delicious. For a side, mash potatoes were being served. It was the best dinner the boy had ever tasted.

As the boy's family ate in silence, the boy was deep in thought. Tomorrow was the day he would choose his first job. That's probably why Mom cooked this meal, he thought.

He still didn't know what he wanted to be.

A Magician? No, he didn't want to travel all the way to Ellinia and climb all the way to the top just to learn moves that drained your Mana.

A Bowman? Well, he thought, I never learned how to use an arrow and bow, nor am I a good aimer.

A Warrior? He was the type of person who did not like to get into fights and he wasn't strong.

A Thief? Yes, he thought, I should be a thief and continue my family's legacy. His Dad was a Chief Bandit while his Mom was a Hermit. His brother just became a Bandit and was taking the same path like his dad. The Thief-to-be decided he would be an assassin when he reached level 30, which to this level 10 seemed like a long way to go.

"Mom, Dad, Brother dearest, I decided to become a Rouge!" he boomed, ruining the usual family dinner silence.

"That's great hun! What will you decide to be in your second advancement?"

"An Assassin."

"YESS!" His mother shouted, "Finally someone to take my path!"

-------------------------

After dinner, he and his brother went to their room.

"Is there a reason why you chose to be an Assassin?"

"Umm….to please Mom…" he suggested weakly.

"Tell the truth."

"I want to avenge her death okay?"

"Just because she was an assassin…"

"Why can't you just be happy with me being a rouge at all?"

"Because choosing your job is forever. When you avenge her death, and don't want to be a rouge, you can't change! This isn't one of those things you can change your mind about in the last second you know!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Ok…maybe I was a little harsh.." The older brother started.

"I want to be alone."

"But it was the truth you know?" he continued.

"Please leave me alone!"

"Because you always seem to change your mind about things at the last minute…" he kept talking unaware that his sibling was about to pop.

"GET OUT!"

"It's my room too you know."

"I SAID THE HELL OUT!"

"Whoa there, no need to get cranky. I'm gonna watch T.V. See you angry pants."

As he left the room, the boy shut the door.

"Yes." He whispered to the dark night sky, "I will become a Thief. Then an Assassin. And I will fight for her. And God, I swear I won't change my mind about his. I swear I will be a Thief!"


	2. The Magician

**Disclaimer- I repeat- I do NOT own Maple Story and do not know what I would do if I owned it!**

**Chapter 2- The Magician**

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing D **

**)space)**

At about the same time the Thief-to-be was getting ready for dinner in Kerning City, a young magician sat at her tree bark desk in her tree house in Ellinia. She was studying hard, for tomorrow she was to become a magician.

Man, she thought, I'm pooped. She had just finished the book- Rules and Guidelines for the Beginner Magician. Feeling tired, she rested her head on the desk. Her blue Angelica styled hair fell on the stacks of paper and pencils that were scattered around. She slowly closed her eyes and began to go into a light slumber.

"SIS! WAKE UP! COME ON, DINNER'S READY AND YOU'RE SETTING THE TABLE!"

The girl eyes opened alarmed. "Oh, it's just you." She said to her sister who was at the doorway with her arms folded.

"Studying to hard again?"

"Well, I want to be the best magician I can be."

"Overachiever," She snorted, "well, come on, as I said, it's your turn to set the table."

The two siblings quickly hurried down the stairs into the kitchen where the girl set the table as quick as possible before her parents arrived.

Whenever something was not done when her parents came home, and they noticed it, they would have a hissy-fit. And when the girl's parents had a hissy-fit, it was best to leave the house.

But, the only place she could go was Ellinia. Her parents were very overprotective. The only time she was allowed to leave Ellinia was when her family had their "Henesy's Haircut" trip. During this trip was the time where the girl had her hair done. The reason her parents were overprotective about leaving Ellinia was because they were freakishly rich. They were afraid of their youngest daughter being kidnapped by people who did not like them. (And there were a lot too.) But, she longed to travel. She heard of a place called Perion which was high in the mountains. That place seemed interesting. She also heard of a place across the island called Kerning City. She had never been to a city, so she longed to go there too.

"Hey, sis, lost in thought again?"

Looking down on the table she just set, she saw she put the spoons, forks, and cups all on one plate while the other plates were empty.

"Oops."

It took her about five minutes to finish doing the table and her parents came home.

"Hi Hunny," her mom said hugging her.

The family took their places at the table and ate their meal of sliced up turkey smothered in gravy.

"So, sweetie, tomorrow's the big day eh?" her dad said with his mouth full.

"Yea, Dad, I guess."

"Did you decide what your second advancement will be?"

The girl thought for a second. Her Mom was a highly famous Priest who made a living healing people when the Potions shop was out. (And that happened a lot.) She was a traveling healer, as some might say. But she made a lot of money out of it. She charged 300 mesos a heal, and since she heals about 3 thousand a day, it adds up.

Her dad, on the other hand was Fire/Poison ArchMage, who was Grendel the Really Old's messenger. He was paid a lot for his services.

Her sister just became an Ice/Lightning Wizard a few days ago. She was always on the go and traveling and earning mesos from her kills.

Lucky her, the girl thought, allowed to travel around the island. Well, tomorrow I'll be a magician and it will be my turn.

"Umm…." She replied to her dad, "I think I'll be a Cleric like Mom."

"That's great sweetie." said her Mom, obviously happy.

"Mom, Dad, you know she's only level 10, it'll be a while till she'll be at level 30."

Yea, she thought, thanks for rubbing it in Sis. Her Mom and Dad both decided that she should wait till she was level 10 to become a Magician.

"But Mom," she argued, "Magician Jobs open at level 8. And my Intelligence is high enough! I mean, it's 23. Please Mom, please!"

"Sorry Hun." Her mom protested, "Just wait two more levels alright?"

She hated her Mom for that. And she knew why she made her wait, because she didn't want her to travel. It's so annoying, she thought.

"Mom, Dad can I be excused?" She asked, "I'm pretty tired."

"Sure hunny. You do need your rest for tomorrow."

The Magician-to-be got up from her seat and started up the stairs.

To her, being a magician meant more than anything.

To her, it meant freedom, the thing she wanted most.

**To be continued.**


	3. 1st Advancement:Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story.

Chapter 3: First Advancement: Thief

The next day the thief hurried out of the apartment and ran down the street. Today was the day he would become a thief! He stopped outside of a place called the Fusion Bar.

This is it, he thought. He entered the building and walked to the toilet. Shuttering, he stepped in and entered the basement. There, a man was hanging upside down.

"Are you the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Yes. I expect you're here to become a thief?"

"Yes I am!"

"Well, I announce you to be now known as a Thief!"

"Yay!" he exclaimed and ran back home.

Back at home he was confronted by his brother.

"So, bro, I guess since you have a happy expression on your face you are now a Thief?"

"Yes! I can't wait till I tell Mom and Dad!"

"Well, you sort of can't tell them." His face turned grave.

"What? Why?"

"They said they were going on a business trip, they haven't been home yet."

"Well business trips usually take more than one day right?"

"But, that's not the point. The trip was at Henesys. I went to Henesys to check on them, but they were no where. And then I went to their office and there was no business trips planned for today."

The Thief's face went grave too. "You think someone kidnapped them?"

"No, because you know our parents and they are too strong and stubborn to get kidnapped. I think they were lured away from our house for a reason. I think something bad is going to happen."

"That sounds worse than kidnapping. Do you think that someone wants us alone?"

"I don't know, but that's why I am taking you to Henesys right away."

"What? I mean I know I was going to go to Henesys anyway to train,but what about you?"

"I'll stay in the Inn in Sleepywood after I take you to Henesys. The world isn't a safe place and you know that. You saw that."

Memories of her went into his mind, but he quickly pushed them out. He had lots of things to worry about.

"Well, are we going?"

"Where?" his brother asked.

"Henesys! I want to go get a head start training now."

"If you insist."

And the two brothers walked out of their house and headed for Henesys.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A.N: You'll learn his name, and the magicians name in Chapter 5. Then they will be in the same chapter with each other. **

**Next Chapter: 1st Advancement: Magician.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up!**


	4. 1st Advancement:Magician

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks for the reviews, reviewers!

Raven: I hope it turns out good too. And I hate cleric/assassin stories and I'm writing one. Actually I wanted the Magician to be fire/poison but since I'm a cleric (or soon-to-be) I made her one too.

Annie: I'll try my best on chapter 5.

Note: I was away for two weeks in Australia. That's why you all had to wait long for chapter 4!

Chapter 4: First Advancement: Magician.

* * *

DING. DING. DING! DING. DING. DING!

What was that noise? The magician thought as she slowly got out of bed. Oh..it's my clock. She checked the time. Twelve in the afternoon!

Shoot, the thought, running down the stairs. Furiously, brushing her hair, she put on her jeans and shirt. She grabbed her wooden wand and rushed out of the house.

She only had thirty minutes to get to the library. And it was a long climb from her house.

Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. Aghh! Those were the sounds made by the magician as she climbed her way up to the highest point of Ellinia. About twenty minutes later, she had made it.

"Why couldn't Ellinia have stairs?" she whispered to her self annoyed.

Well, this was it, her time to be a magician. She slowly entered the big, old library where she saw Grendel the Really Old meditating.

Should I talk to him, she thought, he looks really peaceful.

"Um….Grendel?" she asked quietly. He didn't stir.

"GRENDEL!" She shouted. He opened his eyes alarmed.

"What do you want!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry to bother you but, I want to be a magician!"

"Okay! For now on you are known as a magician. NOW CAN A GUY GET SOME PRIVACY!"

The magician, truly afraid of cranky Grendel, ran out of the library at alarming speed.

Note to self, she thought, never ever wake Grendel up when he's meditating!

And with that note, she started the climb down to her house.

**

* * *

**

When she entered her house, no one was there.

"Mom…" she shouted.

"Dad?"

"Sis?"

Where was everybody? Suddenly the front door opened and her mom came in, looking exhausted.

"Mom…what happened?" she asked.

"Your sister has gone missing. We don't know where. We saw her head towards Sleepywood though. So I'm going to take you to Henesys and then go find her."

"Um….okay…" The magician said, still trying to take in everything her mom had said.

Sister missing, headed toward Sleepywood, Taking her to Henesys….

"Well, come on now or we will miss the cab!"

Of course, they were taking a cab. Never walked over to Henesys for it was to dangerous. But it didn't matter to the magician. Because for her, that cab was going to take her to freedom, and away from Ellinia!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Authors Note: It's short, I know. But chapter 5 will make it up because it's going to be pretty interesting. Chapter 5 will have the characters names in it, them meeting, an attack, and- wait I can't tell you anymore! You'll just have to read!


	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story….

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I went to Australia for two weeks and then I was sick and then I went to Virginia for a wedding! Then I got writers block….but I still managed to give you Chapter 5! (If it's bad, blame the block!) **IF YOU SEE BOLDNESS THEN ITS A SWITCH SCENE. THE LINE THINGY WON'T WORK!**

Chapter 5: Meeting

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a cold day in Henesys, which was pretty rare for the always sunny town. Not a lot of people where out today, even the monsters kept to themselves. Harsh winds blew and little drops of snow were coming down. Ice covered the ground, making it too hard for any taxi to come to Henesys.

"Geez, my stupid over protective Mom just HAD to teleport me here. I would've been fine walking."

The voice came out of a girl with a black bandana and black sunglasses with a wooden wand.

Yeah, she thought to herself, I'm totally unnoticeable. It's the middle of winter and I'm wearing sunglasses. Nice move Mom.

Her Mom didn't want anyone seeing her blue Angelica-styled hair because not a lot of level 10s have that style so people would think she was rich.

"Mom, there is no problem with them seeing I'm rich!" she shouted to the sky.

Oops….she thought, bad move. It's a good thing no one's here.

And that was a true statement. Looking around, she could not see any one anywhere.

Maybe it's just too cold….she thought. But since when has coldness stopped people from coming out? She wrapped herself in her winter coat and kept walking.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the other side of Henesys, a thief and his brother just came through the portal.

"Whoa…where did the sudden coldness come from?" the younger one asked.

"No idea, it was way warmer in Lith Harbor…."

"If I knew it was gonna snow here I would've brought my coat."

"You can always buy yourself one."

"From who? There's no one here. And I bet all the shops are closed."

"Well, aren't you going to get a move on? Your journey awaits." His brother said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you funny." He replied smartly, and started to walk. "Where am I going again?"

"The Hills east of Henesys." He replied.

"Right, where all the easy monsters are, thanks." He waved to his brother who went back into the portal.

I wonder where my parents are…he thought. Probably in some place warm. I bet Sleepywood is warmer than here! His thief clothes were no protection when it came to warmth.

The clouds look different than normal snow clouds, he thought looking at the sky. They are dark, really dark. I wonder if that means….

Bang! He was soon on the ground, his hand on his head. He looked up and saw a girl scrambling to get all her things.

"Here, let me help you." He said, grabbing items and putting them in her book bag.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Yumi." She said, pulling out her hand for him to shake it. "I'm sorry for banging into you; I guess I was a bit preoccupied."

"Nice to meet you, Yumi, so tell me, why are you out on a day like this."

"That is the same question I could ask you. I'm here because Henesys is a great place to train."

He finished picking up items when he saw a black bandana on the ground.

"Here," he said picking it up, "is this yours?"

Yumi looked up at her hair, finally realizing that he saw her hair the whole time.

"Your hair is blue?" he asked, looking at her strangely, "Is that like, natural color or did you dye it?"

"I dyed it. My natural color is blonde, but blonde hair on me looks bad."

"So you colored your hair…..blue?"

"Umm….yeah."

"I can tell you're lying through your teeth. You did it to annoy your parents didn't you?" he said smirking.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why do you want to know?"

"Good point, I shouldn't be asking you anything. But I just wanted to know why a level 10 would have such a weird hair color."

"Why do you care if I have the hair color blue? It's not your information. It's not like you're my friend or anything. What if I just liked the color blue? You do not need to know!" she said, glaring at him. What was his problem?

"Whoa there, Yumi, calm down a bit. I'm just a very curious guy and when I see something strange," he said pointing to her hair, "then I like to know answers."

"Well why don't you be curious somewhere else?" she said, getting up and walking away. "It was nice to meet you."

He just sat there, what a weird girl. Suddenly, he got an overpowering feeling that there was something dark here. Was it her?

"Wait!" he shouted. "Don't move another step! You'll run into him!"

Yumi stopped, and turned around to face the thief. "Is this some type of joke? I don't see anyone around here."

"Not yet, but they're"

"Right here." She said, cutting him off. Darkness swirled around and the two level 10s were surrounded.

"Do you know them?" he asked Yumi.

"I assumed they were friends of yours." She answered.

"Just keep backing up…." He said.

And so they did, because pretty much it was the only plan they had. It was working pretty well, they were getting farther, and farther away from the black figures, but then they hit a wall.

"Where did this wall come from?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know…it wasn't here a second ago." Then he touched it, "They made it." He pointed at the shadowy figures.

They pointed back. Then they pointed at Yumi. They had picked their targets.

"Yumi, run, get out of here. I think they want…..me."

"And leave you defenseless and alone while I'm safe and sound? Gosh you sound like my Mother. 'Get out there Yumi it's too dangerous.' Well I'm staying, because it's not nice to leave people in trouble."

Yumi smiled at the thief and he smiled back.

"Do you have a plan by any chance?"

"No." then she put her finger on her chin and did a little thinking pose and said, "Well, I know one way to get out but we can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't priests or have a priest. Well, they have this skill called Mystic Door. It would transport us to a different town."

"Do you see a Priest around here?"

"No…"

While they were talking the figures moved closer….and closer….then one reached out to grab Yumi…..

"Lucky Seven!"

Stars flew through the air and hit the figures. They turned around, alarmed.

"Savage Blow: Dagger!" Six daggers attacked the figures. The hits were so accurate and so hard that they were forced to retreat.

The fog went away and the two could see their rescuer clearly. It was a Bandit.

"Stay together." Was all he said before he hasted away.

"Well….that was odd." Yumi commented. She turned to look at the thief, but he was already walking away.

"Hey, you, come back here!" she shouted. "Didn't you hear what he said, stay together?"

"I guess we could train together for a little while." He said grouchy. Who was that Bandit?

"Yay! I always wanted someone to train with! Hey, since we're gonna be traveling together, would you tell me your name?"

"Jade."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Thoughts and a Thug

Chapter 6: Thoughts and a Thug.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maple story. Sorry lawyers.

A/N: It's been two months since I last wrote. Sorry, sorry!! I'm a busy lady.

Now on for the long awaited chapter 6!

* * *

"So," Yumi asked, "which way do you want to go?" They had just walked out of the Inn they were staying at for the night after the 'incident'.

"It doesn't matter which way we go." He replied.

"Well, aren't you helpful." She said sarcastically, "I say we go fight the easy monsters in the Hills East of Henesys. Then we could try fighting pigs!"

"Whatever." He answered, not really paying any attention to her. Yumi started telling him about her life story, her house, her old friends, how stupid her mother was, and so on. Jade was thinking about other things. Who the heck was that Bandit? He seemed so…familiar. As if I have seen him before.

Suddenly he heard Yumi say, "Jade, watch out!" and bang! He ran into some kid in the middle of his thoughts and fell into the ground.

Jade looked up at the guy. He's a warrior, Jade thought. He stood up and stuck out his hand. "My name's Jade."

The warrior looked at it and smirked, "Do you actually think I'm going to shake your hand?"

"Actually, yes." Jade snapped, "Because that is what polite people do."

"I'm not shaking your dirty thief hands!" the warrior screeched.

"What do you mean, 'dirty' thief hands?" Jade inquired.

"Well, I stopped by Kerning City and man, it was a dump!"

"Most cities are dirty, dumbass."

Yumi pulled on Jade's arm. "Let's get out of here…we have training to do..."

"Is that your girlfriend?" the warrior sneered.

"What? Me?" Yumi said, pointing to herself, "No way. I just met him yesterday."

"Right…"

Yumi was about to open her mouth when Jade pulled her back.

"Let's leave this loser."

"Hey, get back here!" He drew back his fist and, closing his eyes, he tried to punch Jade.

"Owwww!" The warrior opened his eyes to see he didn't punch the no-good thief; he had punched his magician friend. She was right in front of the thief, cringing in pain.

"Yumi, you okay?" Jade bent down to the level of the hurting magician. "Why the heck did you do that?"

"Because, Jade, you are a weakling and when that punch hit you, you would've been unconscious and then I would have to drag you to the hospital. And that would not be fun for me."

"I am not weak Yumi!"

"Whatever." She walked up to the warrior. "Hey, jerk, that punch sucked. Here's how you really hurt someone." She took her foot and kicked the warrior in the balls.

"I think warriors need padding down there." she said, as the warrior cringed in pain and rolled on the floor in the fetal position.

She went down on the ground and whispered into the warrior's ear, "That was only the beginning. If you punch me again, I will kick you ten times harder in the same spot."

Yumi got up, and looked at the still-amazed Jade. "Are you coming to train with me or not?"

He nodded and when he caught up to her, he commented on her fight, "When did you get so strong?"

"When you started to be so weak."

"What gives you the idea I am weak?" he shouted at her.

"You didn't kick him in the balls."

"You little-"

"Do you want the same treatment?" Yumi said, cutting him off.

"Bitch." And then Jade started running.

"Hey, get back here! I have to kick your butt! Jade, you are totally dead!"

TBC

A/n: a bit of cursing D Next chapter: Training. Please review! Very short...I know. Next chapter is going to be a bit bigger. But believe me, when the plot starts happening, it will be longer.


	7. Can We Start Training Yet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own maple story…if I did I WOULD BE SO POWERFUL AS AN ARCHER, HECK YES!**

**Okay…Here is chapter 7! WHOOOHOOOO!**

**Chapter 7: Can We Start Training Now?**

Yumi and Jade had finally reached the portal to the Hills East of Henesys. Jade, who had a black eye and bruises that matched his black thief outfit, just got beaten up by Yumi.

"Yumi, why did you beat me up?" Jade asked as the pair walked into the portal.

"Because you say the B word!"

"Yumi you act like a five year old. The B word is so elementary." Jade smirked.

"And saying 'so elementary' makes you sound like a girl." Yumi countered.

"Whatever." Jade sighed as the portal dropped them into a valley filled with mushroom houses, otherwise known as the Hills East of Henesys.

"You did it again! You said 'whatever' really girly!" Yumi laughed, while getting into attacking pose as a blue snail came close to her. She raised her wooden wand up gracefully as she shouted, "Energy Bolt!" The blue ball of energy was released from her wand and headed straight for the snail, who was feeding on some grass. Yumi, seeing that the snail wasn't paying attention, ran after her bolt of energy. She quickly got in front of the defenseless snail and braced herself for the impact of the energy bolt.

"Yumi, you idiot, get out of the way!" Jade yelled, as the energy bolt was a foot or so away from Yumi. "Who cares about a dumb snail anyway?"

Yumi ignored him. The ball was getting closer and closer. _I have no choice… _thought Jade, _I'll have to save her myself. _Jade, as quickly as he could, ran to the spot where Yumi was. _I'm only two feet away…_he stuck out his hands, getting ready to push Yumi out of the way.

But, Jade was too late. The ball of energy was faster than him, and apparently had beaten him to Yumi. Yumi cried in pain as she flew backwards, the snail she saved in her hands. Jade quickly calculated where she would land and ran to the spot. He caught her; to his surprise she was pretty light.

"Yumi, are you okay?" he asked softly as he laid her down onto the dirt.

Yumi grunted, "Yeah." Jade glared at the snail in her arms.

"This is your fault." He snapped at the snail, which surprisingly was kind of cute with its big white eyes and soft body. Its shell wasn't just blue; it was blue with white dots decorated in different places.

"I am going to kill you." Jade pulled out a throwing star and got ready to throw it. The snail looked absolutely horrified and it digged into Yumi's shirt cowardly.

Yumi sat up, holding the scared snail to her chest, protecting it. "Jade, don't you dare." She scolded weakly.

"Yumi, let me kill the damn snail so we can get out of here."

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could, still clutching it.

"If you won't let me kill this snail, then you won't let me kill any other snail, or any other monster for that matter."

"This snail is special!"

"Every snail is special Yumi."

"So why kill them?"

"Because…because…" _Ooh, _Jade thought, _she got me there._

"So can we keep it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Can we?" Yumi persevered.

"Why do I care if we keep the damn thing or not?"

"Yay!" Yumi squealed, "If it's going to be our pet, then lets give it a name!"

"Do we have too?" Jade moaned.

"Bessie!" Yumi exclaimed.

Jade shook his head no. _If the snail was going to be their 'pet' then at least it should have a better name then Bessie_, he thought. "No way. It's not a cow is it?"

"Her name should be Aoi. It means blue in Japanese, which this snail here is. And plus, it's a pretty name for a girl!"

"How do you know that it is a girl?" Jade asked.

"I checked." Yumi replied merrily, hugging the newly named Aoi.

"Too much information Yumi." Jade said, not wanting imagine a picture of Yumi checking if a snail was feminine or masculine.

"Okay! Now that we have decided her name is Aoi, we shall start training!" Yumi said, getting up.

"Finally." Sighed Jade, getting out his daggers. "Time to damage!"

"To everything but snails!" Yumi added.

"Yumi…" Jade sighed, hitting his head with his hand.

A.N.

Bad chapter, I know.

Aoi does mean blue. From


	8. A Campfire Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Maplestory.

Dear Readers: At chapter 10, I will be taking a short break. SHORT as in like a couple of weeks. I want to re-write my Hogwarts story, add a new chapter to my Pokemon story and then add a new story called Temariella. Also, please note that the plot shall start in chapter eleven. This story is not ending- I just want to get other things done. SO DON'T LOSE FAITH IN THIS STORY!

Okay, on to chapter 8: A Campfire Kidnapping!

"Jade it's getting dark isn't it?" Yumi asked her thief friend as he finished killing the last shroom. She was huffing and puffing, they had been killing mushrooms since Yumi's incident. "I don't get it. Why don't you get tired?"

Jade laughed as he picked up the items the monster had dropped, "I don't get why you love that snail- what was his name again? – so much."

"HER name is Aoi-chan!" Yumi replied defensibly.

"Oh, it was a girl?" Jade teased.

"Leave the poor snail alone!" Yumi cried, picking up Aoi who was slithering next to the traveling pair. The two of them, I mean three of them, were walking toward the woods that Yumi had nicknamed, 'Pig Forest.' Since she was used to living near trees, she suggested they camped out at the forest. Even though Jade complained there was a nice inn in Henesys, Yumi begged him. Plus, she had added, Aoi would have like them better if his first night with them was in the woods, Aoi's native land. Of course, Jade wouldn't have cared if the 'stupid snail' liked him or not. Yumi was just too troublesome for him. And Jade did not like troublesome girls- especially the 'Yumi' kind.

"I say we make camp here!" Yumi announced, making a fist in the air. Because she did that, Aoi fell out of her hands and landed with a 'thump!' on the ground. She landed on her shell so she was spinning in circles. Jade laughed at the poor thing.

"It looks like its break dancing! I should give him a beat." Jade joked.

"Aoi-chan's not an "it" or a "him". And don't laugh at snails that are in danger!" Yumi scolded as she put the snail right side up. The three of them started making camp. Yumi gathered twigs and leaves, the twigs for a fire and the leaves to make a bed for Aoi. Jade set the tent up that Yumi had bought in the Henesys free market. He also dug a hole to put the twigs in for the fire. Aoi helped Yumi by putting twigs in her mouth and bringing the sticks of wood over to Jade. Jade, in return, glared at the snail while taking the twig.

A few hours later the group was finally done. Yumi managed to cut a few trees down with her weak Magic Claw to make stumps. Then Jade helped Yumi carry the tree stumps near the campfire so they would be used as seats. Aoi sat happily sat in the bed of leaves Yumi made her. Jade started a fire by rubbing sticks together and got out a pan to help him re-heat the slices of Pizza that he had in his backpack.

"Where did you get those pizzas? Don't they sell them in like, Sleepywood?" Yumi asked curiously.

"No. My brother gave a couple slices to me before I met you."

And then the two were silent. Yumi was thinking about her missing sister and Jade thought about his family. He thought about how his mom and dad went missing and how his brother went to Sleepywood to meet someone. Jade was truly confused. He didn't understand why his parents went missing. Maybe it was because they thought the City was too dangerous. Jade didn't blame them.

Yumi was wondering why her sister left the house. She was starting to doubt this freedom that she now had. Maybe life WAS safer in Ellinia. Maybe her mom was right all along and maybe Yumi shouldn't have begged to be a magician. I mean, Yumi thought, I can't even do a simple Energy Bolt perfectly. And I'm at a higher level than other magicians.

"Hey, Yumi…" Jade asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah…why?" Yumi stammered.

"You…you looked kinda dazed." Jade said with concern flickering in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I was just thinking a-about s-someone…" Yumi stuttered, "But I'm fine now." _I didn't know he cared…._

When the pizza was hot again, Jade gave Yumi a slice and both of them ate silently. Then Jade broke the silence. "Yumi do you wanna hear a ghost story?"

The expression on Yumi's face told Jade the answer of 'no' but Jade continued anyway, "This is the story of Pig G. Host. Once, Pig got lost on his way home from Henesys. He was stuck in an area known in the map as "The Woods next to Henesys." Yumi gulped loud enough for Jade to hear. He smiled as he continued his story, "Pig, deciding it was way too risky to walk through the woods at night, made camp. He made a fire and a sleeping area. He also cut down a tree to make a stool, just like we did. Pig ate his dinner of corn smothered in barbeque sauce and then decided to go to bed. As he got comfortable in his sleeping bag, he heard footsteps. In a millisecond Pig was sitting up. He scanned the campsite for something unusual. And he found that thing- his stool had moved a few feet to the left of where it is used to be. Thinking it was just the wind that moved his stool, Pig laid back down. He was about to enter dreamland when he heard more footsteps. It took all the strength Pig had to not sit up. Then the footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer, actually the came so close that they were right next to Pig's body. Pig quickly got up and was face to face with his stool. Only his stool had eyes!"

"His stool was a real Stump monster then?" Yumi asked, hugging Aoi.

"Yes! Terrified, Pig started running away. But the monster chased after him. After a few miles, Pig got tired. But he forced himself to keep running. He finally reached a cottage in the middle of the woods. Knowing that the monster was behind him, Pig ran into the house. After opening the door though, Pig learned it was a bad mistake."

"W-w-why…?" Yumi stuttered, terrified.

"Because on the other side of the door was a Witch! Pig had entered the Witch's cottage! Pig was never found again. It's because of him that this forest is called Pig Forest. It is also said it's also the reason there are a lot of pigs here…" Jade concluded, "All right, time for bed!"

The pair went into their sleeping bags. Jade was tired, so he went to bed right away. But he kept waking up because Yumi would ask the occasional question, "That story is fake right? Jade…please tell me it's fake." Jade would reply with something like, "I made it up Yumi. Go to bed." But Yumi didn't believe him. A few minutes later both of them were in dreamland.

In the middle of the night Jade woke up to footsteps. He pretended he was asleep, incase it was a monster who came to find food. But the footsteps Jade was hearing sounded nothing like monster footsteps. They sounded more like human footsteps to Jade. So carefully he turned to see the intruder. But once he did, he was thankful to be such a light sleeper. What he saw was a person in black bending over Yumi's sleeping bag whispering, "Ah, I found the treasure!"

Treasure? Jade suddenly got mad. That man only thought of Yumi as treasure? Who was he anyway? And what was he going to do with Yumi. With one eye opened, Jade saw the man pick the sleeping Yumi up and throw her over his shoulder. As the man started to walk away, Jade knew what he had to do. He got up and threw his throwing stars at the man. The man, startled, dodged them and threw a Energy Bolt attack at Jade which hit him squarely in the chest. _So, he's a magician…_and then Jade blacked out, _Sorry Yumi…_

End of Chapter 8

Heh. Not my best work but it's okay I guess. Chapter Nine: Parent Problems. Read and Review!


	9. Parent Problems

The Tale of Two: Thief and Magician

I do not own any Maplestory stuff!

I will now double check for mistakes. Seriously, I know how annoying it is to read a story that has like 20 mistakes in it. I vow to keep under 20 mistakes! I get to play maplestory soon!!! Alright, after chapter 10 it is time for a break so I can finish other stories. Thank you guys for making me write, I am such a lazy butt! By the way- Thanks for 30 wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Problem with Parents (Or Parent Problems)

Waking up on the cold ground is never a great way to greet the morning. To Jade, being on the cold ground was like realizing how cold his own life was- and he was only alive for twelve years. He rubbed his head which would not stop thumping. _Wha-what happened last night?_ He wondered. The campsite that he had built was absolutely ruined- the firewood was charred and scattered all over the place, the tent was in shreds, and Aoi's leaf bed looked like burnt lettuce. _Maybe Yumi will know what happened…_then it hit him- Yumi! _Shit, _he thought, _I remember now. Some guy took Yumi!_ He felt a little tug on his shoe and instinctively he took out a throwing star.

"Ee!" Jade looked down to see it was Yumi's 'pet' snail, Aoi.

"Sadly, they didn't take you too." He said to the slimy little pest. Aoi just looked sad and stared at Jade, as if asking him if he was going to do anything.

Jade sighed, "Do you miss Yumi?"

"Eee!" The snail cried. Tears came out of Aoi's big white eyes; at this sight Yumi would've squealed and grabbed Aoi trying to comfort her. Jade glared at the pathetic snail.

"Crying isn't going to solve anything stupid snail." Aoi did a little sniffle and stopped crying.

"Good." Jade started. "Now, you want to rescue Yumi right?"

"Sque!" Aoi cheered, as if in her own way saying 'yes'.

"Okay. Then it's you and me." He began to walk away until he added, "Snails can talk to pigs and stumps right?"

"Ee!" She squealed, nodded her small light tan head.

"Great, now we are getting somewhere. Aoi, are you ready to get Yumi back?"

"Squee!" the snail cheered again. Jade picked her up and the two started to walk left, the direction that Jade saw the man drag Yumi.

"We'll get you back Yumi…I know we will…"

* * *

Yumi did not have the fortune of waking up on the cold ground like Jade did. To her, being on the cold ground would've confirmed that she was still at the campsite with Aoi and Jade. But she felt herself on another hard surface- a chair. _A chair?_ Yumi quickly opened her eyes and held back a gasp. _Where is the campsite? Where is Aoi? Where is Jade? And most importantly, _she took look around- the place she was held in looked very familiar, with it's wooden table for four, shelves and cabinets, stairs that were glowing with fairy dust and covered with spell books, but Yumi could not figure out why the place was so familiar- _where am I?_ She tried to get up, but was quickly pushed back into her chair by glowing rope.

"A little bit of fairy dust on a rope can keep any person of any class- including magicians- bound to a chair." An un-familiar voice drifted casually into the room.

"W-who are y-you?" Although Yumi wanted to be brave, her voice stuttered and gave a dead hint to her captor that she was indeed scared.

"Why are you shaking little gem?" Her captor laughed his was voice deep and manly. From what Yumi could tell, he was about five feet and seven inches; at such a height he toppled over Yumi and left her in his shadow. He was pretty built; Yumi guessed that he probably would look good with his shirt off. And, Yumi concluded, his rusty red hair and jade-green eyes were very enticing to look at. Then it hit her: _she was taken from Jade and Aoi and it was because of this man._

She glared at him as she tried to break free from the ropes. When her attempts became futile, she quickly moved her arms to try to reach her pocket. When she finally did reach her pocket, she gasped. Her wand was not in her pocket, and, as she scanned the ground, it looked like it was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Where's my wand?" she cried.

Her rusty-colored hair captor laughed, "Oh, it must have dropped when I took you. Your little friend gave me a little scare. Threw something at me, I quickly deflected it though. Knocked him out, I did."

Yumi was speechless. She tried to comprehend every thing that had happened to her. _I was kidnapped…and then…Jade…Jade tried to…save me? And this guy…hurt Jade?_

"You are probably confused right? Ah, where to start, where to start. First of all, this is your house. What a better surprise for your family when they come home than an unconscious and bound 'little jewel' and a ransom note?" He laughed as Yumi grimaced. _He's out of luck then,_ she thought, glaring at her rusty-haired captor; _my family is in Sleepywood, trying to find my sister. They won't be home until they truly find her-_ a void suddenly appeared in her heart- _I wish they care about me as much as they care about her._

"Won't they just untie me?" Yumi asked.

"No knife or spell can break a fairy-dusted rope." He answered smugly, "That rope is my own creation and only I know how to break it."

_My family will definitely be no help, so I have to believe in Jade. But I doubt he even knows where I am. _

_Yeah, _she thought, _this situation is looking hopeless._

Jade was never a great jumper. Even though thieves were supposed to be great a jumping, Jade was just great at missing a platform. While he couldn't concentrate because he was too busy thinking of a plan to save Yumi, Aoi's extra weight didn't help his jumping much either. But after falling to the ground over twenty times, Jade had finally got on to the platform that would lead him to Ellinia.

Soon enough, Jade would be in Ellinia. Soon enough, Jade would ask Grendel to help him find where Yumi was hidden. And soon enough, everything would be back to normal- or at least that was what Jade thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: okay, throw whatever you want at me- I'm sorry I took so long. But look- its chapter nine! Then it's chapter ten- the end of the "Meeting" saga and the beginning of the "Shadows" saga! Please review- reviews give me the energy to write


End file.
